


Creative genius

by panamdea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panamdea/pseuds/panamdea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wes was looking impressed and Wes looking impressed was usually a bad sign"</p><p>Hobbie and Wes run into an old acquaintance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creative genius

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on wraithsquadron.livejournal.com in 2010.

Wes was looking impressed and Wes looking impressed was usually a bad sign. Hobbie had seen that particular expression on his friend's face enough times to know that it frequently ended untidily. Especially, somehow, for Hobbie. He took a swig of his lum and silently cursed the luck that had made them run into Specialist Eed in the bar that evening.

It had been years since either of them had seen her, at least since the chaos of the Hoth evacuation and her reassignment as support staff to another squadron who hadn't taken such bad losses. At first, Hobbie had been pleased to see her in that 'oh I thought you were dead, how nice you're not' sort of way you were when you ran into people like that. But given Wes' alarming interest in the stories she was sharing, Hobbie was starting to think the gap could have done with being a few years longer.

“…and so we just moved everything in the Commander’s office round by 90 degrees. Furniture, stuff on the walls, everything. Really confused him. Took him about ten minutes to figure out what had happened. He kept trying to put things down on surfaces that weren't there anymore. It was priceless.”

“Wasn’t that difficult to arrange?” Wes asked. He was looking thoughtful now, which, Hobbie thought despairingly, was an even worse sign.

Eed grinned. “Nah. I had access keys for the entire building and ran the schedules so it was easy to keep the area clear for a few hours. Hardest part was keeping a straight face when he came in the next morning.”

Wes leaned back and sighed. “You know,” He said, shaking his head in mock sadness. “We could have been amazing together. My creative genius, your creative genius. We would have been unstoppable.”

Gloomily, Hobbie wondered just how long it was going to be until he found himself standing next to Wes explaining to Wedge that he had absolutely no idea at all how his office had been rotated though ninety degrees in the middle of the night.

He gave it a week at best.


End file.
